Binding Ties
by XxVizard95xX
Summary: West Genetics gets news that Pandora from East Genetics have been disappearing. They notice that a group of Pandora has also vanished. They look deeper into the matter and what they find not only shocks them but puts them into a state of fear.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: West Genetics gets news that Pandora from East Genetics have been disappearing. They notice that a group of the Pandora from West Genetics has also vanished. They look deeper into the matter and what they find not only shocks them but puts them in a state of fear.

Authors Note: This will focus on Chiffon Fairchild, Cassie Lockheart, and another character but it's a surprise. The main characters will still play a part in this. I love Freezing, so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did creating this. Comments are welcome and if you're going to criticize do it constructively please. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing, however I love Freezing and I'm a huge fan. Freezing is property of Lim Dall Young, Comic Valkyrie, and the other rightful owners. I did not create nor do I own the manga or anime of Freezing or the Freezing characters.

Chiffon Fairchild woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She groaned and shut off the device by smacking at it a few times with her numb arm. Once she managed to shut off her alarm clock she snuggled closer to her body pillow causing her to feel comfortable again. The alarm clock rung again which made her to groan and set up. She then wiped the sweat from her forehead letting out a sigh. She stood up, revealing her amazing body that was donned in lingerie. She ran her hand through her shoulder length, brunette hair and stretched. Chiffon looked at the other side of the room and seen that her roommate and best friend, Ticy Phenyl, was still asleep. Ticy had black hair that went below her shoulders and a slightly tan skin tone. She's a very attractive girl. After looking at her friend, Chiffon proceeded to prepare for the day ahead of her.

She grabbed a towel and made her way to the bathroom. Entering the room she hung her towel on the shower door and adjusted the shower water. When Chiffon was satisfied with the temperature and pressure of the water, she got undressed. After discarding her sleeping attire she stood on the tip of her toes and stretched her limbs once again. Relieving her body of the stiffness, Chiffon stepped into the shower. The hot water collided with her fair skin causing her to gasp. Her body stiffened for a moment but then relaxed getting use to the heat. She then started the process of bathing.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and used it to dry her hair and body. Wrapping the towel around her frame she exited the bathroom. Chiffon then walked to her dresser. Opening the top drawer she pulled out a pair of soft, pink panties and the matching bra. She then grabbed her uniform, dropped her towel to her feet, and got dressed. After getting dressed, she walked back into the bathroom to do her hair. She walked to the sink and grabbed her hairbrush and pulled it through her beautiful damp hair. Once she finished brushing her hair she tied a few strands of her hair together so it hung by her ear. She then walked out of the bathroom. The final step she needed to do was eat breakfast, so she grabbed a cereal bar from her nightstand and grabbed a bottle of milk from the mini fridge in their dorm room. She then tore open the cereal bar wrapper and ate it in two bites. After eating her cereal bar she cracked open the bottle of milk and downed it. She then discarded the wrapper and bottle in the waste basket in the corner of her room. Ready for the day, Chiffon walked into the hall outside of her room.

While Chiffon was walking through the hall she heard a few junior girls talking and overheard part of their conversation.

"Did you hear about what happened?" A blonde junior asked her friend.

Her red haired friend shook her head and asked. "What happened?"

The blonde wore a surprised expression and said in a hushed tone. "There have been disappearances at East Genetics."

"What do you mean? Do you mean kidnapping?" The blonde girl's friend asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I doubt a Pandora could get kidnapped." The girl explained to her friend.

"I see what you mean. Maybe they just wanted some time to themselves." The red head said.

The girl nodded and continued. "There's Pandora and Limiters that have been missing for weeks. I doubt that they wanted that much time to themselves, especially without notifying Sister Margaret." The girl told her friend in a snooty tone.

"Weeks!? I hope they're okay!" The red head replied dramatically.

"I know. So do I. But we better head to class now. We can talk more about it later." The blonde told the red head that nodded. The juniors then continued through the hall.

Chiffon was in thought about the subject when she heard her name over the intercom.

"Would the student council president Chiffon Fairchild, please report to the office?" The voice asked. "I better head there right away." Chiffon thought to herself before making her way through the halls and to Sister Margaret's office.

As Chiffon was extending her hand to knock, she heard voices through the door.

"This is unexpected, students getting attacked and disappearing." A male's voice told who she assumed was Sister Margaret.

"Of course, she is Rank 1 in her year. As leader of her year and the president, she needs to know this information." Sister Margaret replied.

Chiffon decided now was the time to knock. She knocked on the hard wood door.

"You may enter." The woman in the room told her through the door.

Chiffon reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Entering the room she saw the head of West Genetics, Sister Margaret, and a man in a black dress shirt, black casual black pants, and a silk white tie. The man had medium length, black hair. His bangs went down to his eyes which were gray and his body type was athletic. Chiffon thought he was a rather handsome man. Sister Margaret was in her all white uniform, as always.

Chiffon looked at Sister Margaret and said. "I was called here."

Sister Margaret looked at her and nodded. "I requested your presence to inform you about important information."

"Would the information be about the disappearances from East Genetics?" Chiffon asked in a casual tone?

Sister Margaret kept a straight face whilst the man merely grinned. "Yes, it would. May I ask how you know this?" Sister Margaret replied.

"I heard a few women speaking with each other on the way here." Chiffon responded.

Before Sister Margaret could talk the man spoke in a silky voice while grinning. "It doesn't surprise me that you know. You know, with what has happened, the news normally does get around quickly."

Chiffon looked at the man and spoke. "I agree. By the way, my name is Chiffon Fairchild. I'm the first rank third year. It's nice to meet you."

The man looked at Chiffon still grinning and spoke while bowing his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chiffon. My name is Genji Fumito. You may address me as Fumito-sensei."

Sister Margaret cut in. "I'm sorry, Chiffon and Fumito. I didn't mean to not properly introduce you two. Chiffon, Genji is a member of the Chevalier and he'll be staying here at West Genetics for some time. "

Chiffon looked at Sister Margaret while Fumito continued staring at Chiffon.

"It's okay." Chiffon replied smiling.

Sister Margaret nodded and proceeded to give Chiffon the details. "Pandora from East Genetics have been going missing. All that's left at the sights of the disappearances are shreds of clothing and blood."

Chiffon's smile somewhat wavered. "How many have disappeared?" The smiling beauty asked.

"Twenty three Pandora and their limiters have disappeared." The older woman replied with a frown.

Chiffon's smile slightly faltered and said. "Do you or anyone else have any idea what happened? It's obviously not a coincidence."

"We're not sure. However, we sent a squad of Pandora to investigate. I know we can trust the leader. The other Pandora is in good hands." Sister Margaret informed Chiffon.

Chiffon tilted her head a bit and asked. "Who's the squad leader?"

The older woman looked at Chiffon, smiled and said. "The leader is the top ranked third year at East Genetics, Cassie Lockheart."

This didn't come as too much of a surprise to Chiffon. She knew under the right conditions, the right decisions will be made.

Chiffon nodded and asked. "Do you think the issue will be resolved soon?"

"I believe Cassie can handle it. After all, along with you…She is one of the top five Pandora." Sister Margaret replied.

Chiffon nodded and said. "Is that all you wanted to inform me about, Sister Margaret?"

"Yes, for now." The older woman responded.

"If I can be of any help, let me know." Chiffon spoke before bowing and exiting the room.

"Will do." Sister Margaret said, returning the bow.

When Chiffon exited the room, Sister Margaret looked at Fumito. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and let out a chuckle.

She smiled at him and said. "Where were we, Genji?"

In the hallways, Chiffon made her way back to her room. When she entered, she saw her best friend Ticy Phenyl lying down on her bed.

When Ticy seen that Chiffon was back, she jumped up with a smile and said. "Hey!"

"Hey, Ticy!" Chiffon said with her normal smile.

"I heard your name on the speaker earlier. What happened?" Ticy asked.

"I'm sure you're already aware of what happened at East Genetics, right?" Chiffon asked her friend.

Her friend nodded and replied. "Yes, I'm aware."

"I was called to be informed of the situation." Chiffon said.

"I see…Anything else?" Ticy asked, tilting her head slightly to her right.

"East Genetics has a squad of Pandora investigating. That's about all I was informed. Oh, except there's a man Chevalier member here now, I met him today." Chiffon told her friend.

"What is a member of the Chevalier doing here? Also…He's by himself?" Ticy asked her friend?

"I'm not sure why, but my guess is it's because of what's happening at East Genetics. Also, as far as I know yeah." Chiffon replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I see. Isn't that odd?" Ticy said.

"A bit but he probably had his partner here somewhere or he's here to supervise us for a while." Chiffon said in an unworried tone.

It got silent for a moment but then Chiffon broke it by asking Ticy with a smile. "So, are you enjoying your day so far?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what's going on...," Ticy's voice trailed off. A moment passed and she realized she had not asked Chiffon about her day and spoke again. "What about your day, Chiffon?"

"My day is going great but I'm also thinking about what's going on at East Genetics." Chiffon said in a casual tone.

After some time of silence, Ticy asked Chiffon. "Do you want to do anything tonight since we have the next couple of days free?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. What do you want to do?" Chiffon replied with her usual smile.

The two girls decided to grab something to eat and watch a movie. After the movie they talked for hours and listened to music. They talked about the situation occurring at East Genetics but they mostly talked about the usual stuff they liked to talk about.

After hours of talking and listening to music, Chiffon and Ticy decided to turn off the music and get some sleep. Ticy disengaged her Volt Texture, leaving her in her orange cotton panties and matching bra while Chiffon got undressed and slipped on a pink transparent sleeping dress.

The two girls got into their respective beds and pulled their covers over them. Chiffon adjusted her pillow to her liking as did Ticy.

"Goodnight, Chiffon." Ticy said snuggling closer to her pillow.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, Ticy." Chiffon said tightly hugging her body pillow and pulling up her warm and cozy covers.

While Chiffon, Ticy, and most of the other students at West Genetics were getting ready to go to bed or already overtaken by slumber, at East Genetics…Cassie Lockheart and the rest of the patrol squad were finishing their patrol investigation.

"Alright, we can all go back to our dorms." Cassie told the other Pandora.

This got a "Yes!" And a few others let out a squeak of relief which made Cassie smile.

The girls started walking towards the female dorms when they heard footsteps. They turned to see a teenage boy approaching them. They couldn't make out much of his appearance with just the lights from the buildings. He wore a dark grey buckle hoodie and a pair of black pants. His hood had black and white fur. His shoes were black with cyan blue bottoms. He didn't look familiar nor did he look like a Limiter any of them has seen before.

After analyzing the boy for a moment, Cassie asked in a loud 'In charge' tone. "Who are you and what are you doing out here this late?"

"I'm just a boy simply passing through." The boy said putting his hands up as if he were surrendering and let out a chuckle while stepping further into the light. Cassie got a better view of him and looked him over again. He had black, wavy medium length hair. His skin had a tan tent and his eyes looked blue. His body was slim yet muscular. She realized he was rather attractive which caused her cheeks to get a pink tint to them. After looking him over a second time, she focused her eyes back on his hazel orbs.

All the girls put their guard up and took a step back when the boy took another step. They had to be cautious because of the circumstances.

"This is private property. Only Pandora, Limiters, and other members of Genetics can be here." Cassie said.

"Whoa, you girls are so jumpy. It's almost as if something happened." The boy said while taking a step forward, which caused the girls to tense up more.

The boy spoke again. "Anyways, how do you know I'm not a transfer student that arrived later than expected? Maybe I'm just lost. That or maybe I know something about these Pandora and their Limiters disappearing."

All the girls' eyes opened wide in shock. Some of them deployed their Volt Weapons in an in vain attempt at intimidating him into telling them what he knew.

A short and slender girl with blonde hair stepped forward from the squad and shouted. "How did you know that!? What do you know about that!?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you? I mean, you ladies didn't exactly give me a warm welcome." The boy said in a sarcastic, yet joyous tone.

"Forget that! Tell us what you know, and how you know!" A brunette Pandora from the squad demanded whilst holding up her Volt Weapon.

"Relax." Cassie ordered the girl.

The girl backed down and gave a. "Humph."

Cassie then continued to speak. "Please tell us what you know. Do you know who did this?" Cassie asked the boy.

The boy looked at Cassie. She had Blue-Green hair, beautiful red eyes, and a magnificent body. He blushed a bit. He got an odd feeling when he looked into her eyes. He was mesmerized by her.

"Do you?" Cassie asked while blushing a bit. She saw his eyes roam her.

The boy blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah." His voice dropped.

"Will you tell us who did this and what happened!?" Cassie asked, somewhat frantically.

The boy regained his composure and said. "I did. I'm happened and I'm the one who did this."

Her mouth dropped and she said. "How's that possible!? You don't have any special abilities! I don't' believe-"

The boy immediately replied, cutting her off. "Sorry to be rude but you're wrong! Volt Weapon Deploy: Mitsuki."

The boy held his right hand out to his side. Purple honeycomb shapes formed a red bladed katana. The handle was wrapped in faux black leather and had gold dragon emblems in it. On his other hand appeared red anodized finger claws. All of his blades shined beautifully in the moonlight.

The girls eyes got wide and their jaws opened wide in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Freezing anime, manga, or the Freezing characters. I love the Freezing manga and anime, so I wrote this.

Chapter 2

Binding Ties

"How is that even possible!? A male using a volt weapon!? That's ridiculous!" Cassie said to herself.

"I don't believe it!" The blonde Pandora from earlier shouted while the other girls just stood there with their mouths gaping.

"Obviously it's real. You see it with your own eyes, don't you?" The boy said dispersing his Volt Weapon.

Cassie jumped back in the conversation by shouting at the boy. "Why would you hurt all of them!? What did they ever do to you?"

She wore an angry expression while the boy looked bored.

The boy raised his eyebrow. "Why does Pandora do what they do? It's because they're ordered to by their superiors, correct? I do what I do for the same reason." The boy said in a dull tone.

This made the squad angry. Some of them gritted their teeth while others growled.

"Pandora do what they do not only because it's their orders, they do it for the good of humanity!" Cassie shouted in retaliation.

"The good of humanity, you say? None of you Pandora know what goes on behind closed doors when it comes to the Chevalier or Genetics." The boy responded in an emotionless voice.

"What are you blabbering about!?" The blonde Pandora from earlier shouted.

"I've said too much." The boy said.

The petite girl glared at him while grinding her teeth. He stared at her as if he wasn't the least bit intimidated which made her eye twitch with rage.

"All that anger can't be good for your health. Although, I guess it doesn't matter considering what I came here for isn't good for your health either," The boy paused for a moment before continuing. "You're annoying. Do you know that, girly?" The boy said.

"Shut your mouth! How dare you talk bad about the Chevalier and Genetics!?" The Pandora shouted, while deploying her Volt Weapon.

Her Volt Weapon was a shiny War Hammer with a spike on the top. It had an emerald honeycomb shaped gem in the middle of the head of the hammer.

The girl then lifted her Volt Weapon as high as she could and lunged at the male. "I wasn't talking bad about them but if you really want to go, let's do this!" The boy said in a loud and ecstatic voice.

"That was a quick change of demeanor." The blonde thought.

"Wait!" Cassie yelled to the girl but it was too late.

The girl didn't hear her squad leader's order. She swung down at the boy letting a growl pass between her lips. The boy dodged her attack by smoothly gliding his feet. He then countered by slamming the palm of his right hand into her abdomen and charging her into a wall.

"Aargh!" The girl shouted in pain. She could hear her bones cracking by the force of being slammed into the wall.

"Ahahaha! Let's see how much of me you can take." The boy said laughing sadistically.

The boy then clenched his hand into a fist and hit the girl in the gut, causing her to fly upwards. The boy then hit her in the abdominal area again causing her to go higher. After the second shot, he put his foot on the wall and pushed himself up and struck her in the same spot again. He got a pattern going with his hits. Right, Left, and then repeat were the pattern of his shots. After each hit he landed, he ran up the wall even higher. Each punch caused blood and saliva to spew from her mouth, which made it look like it was raining blood in that spot. When the two reached the top of building, he grabbed her by the face.

His hand covered most of her face but she managed to muffle out. "Please…Stop!"

"Hey!" Two of the other girls yelled while jumping up to distract him.

It didn't work the way they hoped. Instead of it benefitting them, it just got their friend hurled at them. The brunette Pandora from earlier got took down by her friend getting tossed at her. Her Volt Weapon which was a kukri knife flew out of her hand and landed on the ground. The second girl got hit by the Volt Weapon which flew from the "Annoying Girly." This left the three girls prone on the cold and grass padded ground. This left Cassie as the only one standing.

The boy landed in a crouching position, after free falling from the height of the building. Cassie just stood there in utter shock thinking to herself. "How is any of this possible and what's with him?"

The boy took a standing position. "I'm sorry; it has to be like this. I don't necessarily like beating girls down. Look at it this way; at least I didn't kill them." The boy said looking down towards her feet.

She looked up and thought. "What did he say?"

When she looked up the boy had vanished and she smelt and felt someone's warm, raspberry-scented breath on the back of her neck. Her eyes got wide and before she could turn around she felt a cold hand come in contact with the back of her neck. Her vision darkened and she fell unconscious. The boy caught Cassie and gently laid her on the ground. He walked a couple feet away and looked at her.

The boy scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh before speaking. "I was lucky to catch you off guard and surprise you like that. It would have been much longer and more challenging if we engaged in a battle.

He took another step before halting and spoke in a serious tone. "I almost forgot. Another thing, tell your friends at West Genetics that what's coming to them…Is going to go further than this…"

The boy then disappeared into the chilly, early morning atmosphere.

Several hours later at West Genetics, Chiffon awoke to the sound of running outside her door. She sat up and stretched her numb limbs. She then rubbed her eyes and leaned back on her hands. Chiffon looked to see if her friend was awake yet. When she turned, she saw Ticy looking at her.

"What's going on?" Chiffon asked her friend, Ticy in a tired voice.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up too." Ticy replied while trying not to yawn.

"I don't think there's anything special going on." Chiffon said while hopping out of bed. She then equipped her Volt Texture to get dressed faster and made her way to their dorm room door.

"I don't think so either." Ticy said, joining Chiffon.

Chiffon opened the door and looked down the hall with Ticy that was peeping her head over her friends shoulder. She saw a crowd of Pandora rushing down the hall. Chiffon and Ticy exchanged a look and gave each other a nod. The girls then walked to the group with each other.

Chiffon asked them. "What's going on?"

"Chiffon! It's something big!" A small blonde Pandora exclaimed.

"What is?" Chiffon asked with her brows furrowed.

"East Genetics sent out a Patrol Squad last night and they were attacked!" The short girl shouted.

Chiffon had a worried look on her face and asked. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah. Cassie was the leader and she's not hurt. As for the others, they are in the infirmary with minor injuries." The blonde replied.

"I'm glad they're alright." Chiffon said, relieved.

"There's also a warning from Cassie. The attacker was a teenage boy and he's very skilled." The petite girl said.

"A teenage boy did this to them? How's that possible?" Chiffon asked.

"I'm not sure but there's more..." The girl said in a low tone.

Chiffon nodded and motioned for the girl to continue with her hands.

"The boy has black hair, hazel or blue eyes, a slim yet muscular tone, and a slight tan. The most important detail is..." The girl paused because she didn't think they would believe her.

Chiffon and Ticy leaned in close as if she was telling them a secret. They got closer and closer, causing the girl to sweat. They stopped when they were about to touch noses with the girl.

The uncomfortable girl then squeezed her eyes shut and shouted. "He can use a Volt Weapon!"

Ticy's eyes got wide and her mouth opened wide while Chiffon's eyes didn't waver but her mouth also dropped.

The girl then added the rest of the known information. "He knocked her unconscious and told her that "Warn your friends at West Genetics that it's going to go further than what happened here. Or something like that."

Chiffon and Ticy stood there still surprised.

"He can use a Volt Weapon?" Ticy asked in a low confused voice.

"Yes, Ticy-sempai." The girl said.

"I don't fully understand." Chiffon said.

"None of us do." The girl responded.

After a moment the girl spoke again.

Chiffon and Ticy both had a questioning look on their faces. The two looked at each other, gave a nod and started a fast pace walk down the hall.

"Thank you!" The girls shouted to the small girl.

"You're welcome...be careful!" The girl shouted back while waving.

"You too!" Chiffon and Ticy shouted turning a corner.

Once the two of them turned to the corner, they continued to walk fast down the hall.

"There has to be more we can hear about from Sister Margaret." Ticy said.

"I know. This is serious so I'm sure that there's more to it." Chiffon said.

Ticy nodded and they continued to their momentary destination. While turning another corner they saw a familiar white robe. They knew who it was, wearing it too. It was Sister Margaret.

"Um, Sister Margaret!" Ticy shouted.

The older woman turned around to see who shouted her name and wanted her attention.

"Chiffon, Ticy, I was on my way to call for you. By now I'm sure you heard that the Patrol Group led by Cassie Lockheart was attacked." Sister Margaret said.

Chiffon and Ticy nodded.

Sister Margaret continued. "They're all okay. However, the person that attacked them told Cassie to tell us that "It's going to go further than this." Which means we're next. I know we're capable by ourselves, however, there's other Pandora that's going to join us."

"Who is going to be with us?" Chiffon asked.

"Cassie Lockheart of East Gentics and Charles Bonaparte from the Genetics in France." Sister Margaret said.

"I see. We should be good with three of the top five Pandora in the world. Even though he did get the better of one of us." Chiffon said biting her finger nails with a agitated look on her face.

"Please don't worry, Chiffon. I'm sure everything will be fine." Ticy said, comforting her friend.

"We need to be ready for this. The boy didn't even use his Volt Weapon to defeat them." Sister Margaret said.

The girls gave a worried look and looked to each other.

"Well, it's a good thing we have time then." A dark green haired woman in a lab coat said, walking up and putting a hand on Chiffon's shoulder and her other hand on Ticy's shoulder.

"Ms. Elise." Chiffon said looking over her shoulder.

She was surprised when she turned around to see Ms. Elise with the man from yesterday, Genji Fumito, instead of the trainer Kim Yumi.

"Hello, Chiffon." The man purred in a silky tone.

He looked over and seen a long, black haired beauty and before Chiffon could reply he added. "Oh, who might your cute friend be?"

Ticy blushed and pointed to herself in a questioning manner. Chiffon was too surprised by the "cute" remark to speak yet.

"Uh, I- I'm T- Ticy Phenyl, the Vice President." Ticy replied, her face still pink.

"Ticy. I like it." Genji said while slightly bowing.

"Um; Thank you, sir." Ticy said turning towards Chiffon with an awkward smile.

"You may call me Genji, Ticy." The man purred.

Ticy blushed even more before replying. "Okay, G- Gen-"

Before she could speak further, Elise interrupted and in a joking voice, said. "You're still a pervert, I see."

"Your words hurt me, Elise-chan. I'm just a friendly person." Genji defended himself in a half-hearted tone.

Elise just gave him a look and said. "A little too friendly."

Before anyone could say anything, Sister Margaret spoke. "Now that we're all acquainted, perhaps we can get back to the main thing at hand."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Elise said.

"Sorry, Sistet Margaret." Genji said hanging his head down.

Chiffon and Ticy just stood, awkwardly next to the group of adults. Sister Margaret made sure she had everyone's focus before speaking.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Chiffon asked looking at Elise and Fumito.

Sister Margaret just exhaled and let them speak.

"Yes, we do. That's a story for another time though." Elise replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. It's just, I caught on and words came out of my mouth." Chiffon said laughing.

"It's okay. I will tell you sometime." Elise said still smiling.

"Okay. Thanks, Elise-sensei." Chiffon said with a smile.

"Now then, Sister Margaret. Please, inform us what we are to do." Elise said.

"Very well. We just need to prepare for what's coming. We are going to use a similar formation like we did when the four Nova attacked the most recent time. That's all for now. I'll fill you all in more later." Sister Margaret responded.

"Yes ma'am." Chiffon, Ticy, and Elise said in unison while Genji nodded.

"Until then, rest well." Sister Margaret replied.

The group nodded.

"See you later, Elise-sensei." Chiffon said in a cheerful tone.

"Later!" Ticy said.

"Later girls. Nice to see you again, Chiffon. Nice to meet you, Ticy." Genji said.

"Yeah." Chiffon shouted walking down the hall.

"You too." Ticy said walking next to Chiffon.

Once the girls turned around the corner, Elise looked at Genji and in a casual tone said. "Pervert."

"Come on, Elise-san. I told you, I'm friendly." Genji said, in an playful voice.

"Whatever." Elise said before taking a drink of hot, steamy tea and walking.

"Hey, wait! Elise!" Genji said in a playful tone chasing after her.

The pair of adults went through the hall. Their voices faded the further they went.

Chiffon and Ticy walked down an empty hall.

"When do you think we're going to have to battle?" Ticy asked Chiffon.

"It could be at anytime. Whenever it is, we'll handle it." Chiffon said reassuringly.

"Yes, you're right." Ticy said with a beautiful smile.

Chiffon smiled and spoke again. "Do you want to get something to eat, go back to our room, and hang out?"

"That sounds great, Chiffon." Ticy said in a cheery voice.

Chiffon and Ticy made their way to get something to eat and drink, and then they headed to their room.

When they arrived they opened the door and entered. Chiffon jumped on her bed with a bag of Burger Queen in her hand and Ticy laid down on hers with the drinks in her hand.

"I think it's time for a nap. What about you, Ticy?" Chiffon said yawning and stretching her arms.

"We haven't eaten yet, though." Ticy said, confused.

"You're right. We should do that first. Maybe some food would make me more energetic." Chiffon said leaning back on her arms.

Ticy nodded.

"Here's your drink." Ticy said extending her hand with a large Burger Queen cup, towards her friend.

"Thanks. Here's your food." Chiffon said smiling and extending her hand with a Burger Queen sandwich to her friend.

"Thanks." Ticy said returning the smile.

The girls sat in their warm dorm room, ate their food, and drank their beverages while speaking about the mysterious boy that attacked East Genetics.

"It's hard to believe that one teenage boy defeated Cassie and the other members of the Patrol Squad, let alone a Pandora." Ticy said in an uneasy tone.

"I know what you mean." Chiffon said, taking a bite of her delicious, juicy, and crisp chicken sandwich.

"We should just relax tonight. You know, enjoy it and talk about other things." Ticy said before taking a bite of her juicy Burger Queen hamburger.

"Yeah, we will be busy soon so we should enjoy ourselves now." Chiffon said taking a drink of her soda.

Ticy nodded while Chiffon sat there silent for a moment. The two sat and enjoyed their food for a while.

"Mmm, this is good." Ticy said taking another bite of her juicy, thick Burger Queen burger.

"I know. It's so delicious but unhealthy." Chiffon said in a false dramatic tone, eating a few fries.

"Yeah. But, if you exercise, you'll be fine." Ticy said using a 'matter of fact' voice while pointing her index finger in the air.

Chiffon nodded before talking. "A good thing about Burger Queen that makes their food so good, is the way it's made."

"Yeah, their fries are really good." Ticy said before grabbing a few from the bag.

"Yes, I agree their fries are good. The best part though, is their sandwiches are always juicy and crisp. They're great!" Chiffon squeaked.

"I know!" Ticy agreed, loudly.

"They're the greatest fast food restaurant." Chiffon said.

Ticy nodded in agreement.

"So, do you want to watch movies like last night?" Chiffon asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Ticy said smiling.

Chiffon smiled and continued eating.

After a few minutes Chiffon and Ticy finished eating their meals and drinking their beverages. After they finished eating, the girls watched a couple movies.

When they finished watching some movies, the two friends changed into their sleeping wear. The girls took off their Uniforms and put on what they hunted out of their dressers. Chiffon put on a pair of purple, silk sleeping shorts and matching purple, belly button tank top. Ticy wore green, semi-transparent lingerie.

After changing, Chiffon and Ticy crawled into their beds.

"Good night, Chiffon." Ticy said in a sleepy voice.

"Good night, Ticy." Chiffon said while yawning.

Meanwhile at East Genetics, Cassie Lockheart laid in her bed thinking to herself. "How could I of just let that happen last night? I was the squad leader and I let them get hurt..."

She sighed before continuing.

"I just stood there... So why would Sister Margaret want me to help protect West Genetics? It's probably a chance to redeem myself. Maybe…" Cassie thought before turning over and hugging her pillow, tightly.

"I go there tomorrow. I should get some sleep." Cassie thought, closing her eyes. After a couple minutes she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
